While in the past video games used to be localized, gaming has expanded into a more communal experience. A video game platform may be connected via a network to a game server. The game server may provide a user with access to the video game via download, providing a greater range of video games than available at a physical store. Further, by connecting to the game server during game play, multiple users at multiple physical locations may interact in the same virtual environment. Even if a user is not available at the same time to be present during the game play, the player may record the game play for later experience by other users.